ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Maze game
Maze game is a video game genre description first used by journalists during the 1980s to describe any game in which the entire playing field is a maze. Quick player action is required to escape monsters, outrace an opponent, or navigate the maze within a time limit. After the release of Namco's Pac-Man in 1980, many maze games followed its conventions of completing a level by traversing all paths and a way of temporarily turning the tables on pursuers. Top down maze games In a top down maze game, the player can see more of the maze than can the characters who are in it. In rare cases, the maze is vertically-oriented and viewed from the side rather than the top. Maze chase games are a specific subset of the top down perspective. They’re listed in a separate section. Sega, Arcade *''Lupin III'', Taito, Arcade *''Spectar, Exidy, Arcade *Tank Battalion, Namco, Arcade *''Tranquilizer Gun, Sega, Arcade *''Wizard of Wor, Midway, Arcade '''1981' *''The Hand'', TIC, Arcade *''K-Razy Shoot-Out, CBS Electronics, Atari 8-bit, Atari 5200 *''Minotaur, Sirius, Apple II *''Pulsar, Sega, Arcade *''Route 16, Tekhan/Sun, Arcade '''1982' *''Ali Baba and 40 Thieves, Sega, Arcade *Blue Print, Bally Midway, Arcade *''Diggerbonk, Atari Program Exchange, Atari 8-bit *''Entombed, U.S. Games, Atari 2600 *Frenzy, Stern, Arcade *''Garden Wars, Commodore, VIC-20 *''Maze Death Race'', PSS, Sinclair ZX81,Maze Death Race ZX Spectrum *''Nibbler, Rock-Ola, Arcade *Night Stalker, Mattel, Intellivision *''Raid on Fort Knox, Commodore, VIC-20 *''Robot Killer'', Emerson, Arcadia 2001 *''Shamus, Synapse, Atari 8-bit *Star Maze, Sir-Tech, Apple II *''Tax Dodge, Free Fall, Atari 8-bit *''Towering Inferno, US Games, Atari 2600 *''TRON Maze-A-Tron, Mattel, Intellivision *''Tutankham, Konami, Arcade *Zzyzzyxx, Cinematronics, Arcade '''1983' *''Android Two, Vortex, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC *Bomberman, Hudson Soft, NEC PC-8001, Sharp X1, others *''Bumpomov's Dogs, Atari Program Exchange, Atari 8-bit *''Castle Keeper'', ALA Software, Atari 8-bit *''Cavelon'', Jetsoft, Arcade *''Chack'n Pop, Taito, Arcade *Chase the Chuck Wagon, Ralston Purina, Atari 2600 *''Creepy Corridors, Sierra On-Line, Apple II, Atari 8-bit, others *''Dandy, Atari Program Exchange, Atari 8-bit *Flappy, DB-SOFT, Sharp X1 *''Intrepid'', Nova Games, Arcade *''Key-Quest'', Micro-ware, VIC-20 *''Lady Tut'', Spinnaker, Apple II, C64 *''Mazer Blazer'', Stern, Arcade * Splat!, Incentive, ZX Spectrum *''Styx, Bug-Byte, ZX Spectrum *Time Bandit, MichTron, Tandy Color Computer *''Track Attack, Broderbund, Apple II, Atari 8-bit 1984 *''3D Silicon Fish, Thor, VIC-20 *Cybertron Mission, Micro Power, Acorn Electron, BBC Micro, C64 *''Fred, Investronica, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, C64 *''Labyrinth, Acornsoft, BBC Micro *Maziacs, DK'Tronics, ZX Spectrum, C64, MSX *The Tower of Druaga, Namco, Arcade '''1985' *''Cops 'n' Robbers, Atlantis, VIC-20 *Gauntlet, Atari Games, Arcade *''Maze War, ANALOG Computing, Atari 8-bit *''Project Future'', Micromania, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC *''Raiders5'', UPL, Arcade *''Wriggler, Devonshire, ZX Spectrum, '''1986' *''A-Maze'', K'Soft, ZX Spectrum *''Gauntlet II, Atari Games, Arcade *''Merlin's Money Maze, Zilec, Arcade *''Snail Maze, Sega, Master System '''1987' *''Fast Lane, Konami, Arcade *''Rescue, Mastertronic, ZX Spectrum *''Think Quick!, The Learning Company, Apple II, MS-DOS *''Starbase, Taurus Computing, Tatung Einstein 1988 *''Dark Chambers, Atari, Atari 7800, Atari 8-bit '''1999' *''Tank Trouble'', Browser 2003 *''Flamin' Finger, Namco, Arcade *Online Bomberman, PC '''2008' *''The Last Guy, Sony, PS3 '''2009' *''Robot Rescue, Teyon, Nintendo DSi }} First-person maze games Med Systems, TRS-80 *''Labyrinth, Med Systems, TRS-80 1981 *''3D Maze'', IJK, BBC Micro, Acorn Electron *''3D Monster Maze, Sinclair ZX81, ZX Spectrum *''Captivity, PDI, Atari 8-bit *''Space Maze'', Program Power, BBC Micro 1982 *''3D Labyrinth'', Llamasoft, VIC-20 *''Dungeons of Daggorath, Tandy Color Computer *''Maze, Acornsoft, BBC Micro, Acorn Electron *''Monster Maze'', Epyx, Atari 8-bit *''Phantom Slayer, Med Systems, Dragon 32, TRS-80 *Spectre, Datamost, Apple II *''Supermaze, Timex, Timex Sinclair 1000, Sinclair ZX81 *''Wayout, Sirius, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, C64 '''1983' *''Alien Maze'', CRL Group, ZX Spectrum *''3-Demon, PC Research, MS-DOS *Capture the Flag, Sirius, Atari 8-bit, C64 *''Caves of Ice, COMPUTE!, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, C64, VIC-20, PET *''Corridors of Genon, New Generation, ZX Spectrum *''London Blitz, Avalon Hill, Atari 2600 * Sultan's Maze, Gem, Dragon 32 *''Tunnel Runner, CBS, Atari 2600 *''Word Maze, Sord, Sord M5 1984 *''3-D Bomberman, Hudson Soft, MSX, FM-7, NEC PC-6001, others *''3D Glooper, Supersoft, C64 *''3-D Monster Chase, Romik, ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC *''Skull, Games Machine, ZX Spectrum, C64 1985 *''Gyron'', Firebird, ZX Spectrum 1987 *''MIDI Maze, Hybrid Arts, Atari ST '''1991' *''Faceball 2000, Bulletproof, Game Boy }} Maze chase games This subgenre is exemplified by Namco's ''Pac-Man (1980), where the goal is to collect dots while avoiding enemies that are chasing the player. Pac-Man spawned many sequels and clones. In Japan, they are often called "dot eat games". Mark Data Products, Tandy Color Computer *''Chomper'', MMG Micro, Atari 8-bit *''Crazy Chicky'', VTech, CreatiVision *''Crazy Pucker'' / Crazy Moonie / Crazy Chewy, VTech, CreatiVision *''Frisky Tom, Nichibutsu, Arcade *''Ghost Hunter, Arcade Plus, Atari 8-bit *''Gobbler, On-Line Systems, Apple II *''The Hand / Got-Ya, T.I.C., Arcade *''Hangly-Man, Nittoh, Arcade *Jawbreaker, On-Line Systems, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, others *''Jelly Monsters, HAL Labs, VIC-20 *''Jungler, Konami, Arcade *Lady Bug, Universal, Arcade *Lock 'n' Chase, Data East, Arcade *Make Trax'' / Crush Roller, Alpha Denshi, Arcade *''Mouse Trap, Exidy, Arcade *Ms. Pac-Man, Bally Midway, Arcade *''Muncher, Astrovision, Bally Astrocade *''Munchkin'' / KC Munchkin, Magnavox, Odyssey² *''Munchyman'', Program Power, BBC Micro *''New Rally-X, Namco, Arcade *''Packri Monster, Bandai, Handheld *''Piranha'', GL, Arcade *''Radar Rat Race, Commodore, VIC-20 *Round-Up, Centuri, Arcade *Scarfman, Cornsoft, TRS-80 *''Snoggle, Broderbund, Apple II *''Taxman, HAL Labs, Apple II *Thief, Pacific Novelty, Arcade *Treasure Island, Data East, Arcade *Turtles, Konami, Arcade '''1982' *''Alien, 20th Century Fox, Atari 2600 *Dung Beetles, Datasoft, Apple II,Tandy Color Computer, Atari 8-bit *Baby Pac-Man, Bally Midway, Arcade *''Byte-Man, Mindseye, ZX81 *''CatChum, Kaypro, CP/M *''Cat Trax, Emerson, Arcadia 2001 *''Changes'', Orca, Arcade *''Clean Sweep'', GCE, Vectrex *''Cosmic Cruncher'', Commodore, VIC-20 *''Crazey Mazey'', Datamost, Apple II *''Devil Fish, Arctic, Arcade *Eyes, Rock-Ola, Arcade *''Gulpman, Campbell Systems, ZX Spectrum *''Hard Hat'', Exidy, Arcade *''Hungry Horace, Beam, ZX Spectrum, C64, Dragon 32 *''Labyrinth, Broderbund, Apple II, Atari 8-bit *''Lochjaw'' aka Shark Attack, Games by Apollo, Atari 2600 *''Looper'', Orca, Arcade *''Money Munchers, Datamost, Apple II *''Mouskattack, On-Line Systems, Atari 8-bit, Apple II *''Munch Man, Texas Instruments, TI99-4A *''Muncher!, Silversoft, ZX Spectrum *''Pack Maze'', DSL Computer Products, Tandy Color Computer *''Pakacuda'', Rabbit, C64 *''PC-Man'', Orion, IBM PC *''Pengo, Sega, Arcade *''Pig Pen, Datamost, Apple II *''Serpentine, Brøderbund, Apple II *Snack Attack, Datamost, Apple II *Snack Attack II, Funtastic, PC *Snapper, Acornsoft, BBC Micro, Acorn Electron *''Spec Man, Jega, ZX Spectrum *''Streaking'', Shoei, arcade *''Spookyman'', Abbex, ZX Spectrum *''Super Pac-Man, Namco, Arcade *''Super Taxman 2, HAL Labs, Apple II 1983 *''Alien's Return, ITT Family Games, Atari 2600 *Bank Heist, 20th Century Fox, Atari 2600 *''Bootleg, APX, Atari 8-bit *''Botanic'', Valadon, Arcade *''Caterpiggle'', APX, Atari 8-bit *''Chomper Man'', Victory, C64 *''Crazy Bugs!, AMA, ZX Spectrum *Crystals of Zong, Cymbal, C64 *Crystal Castles, Atari, Arcade *''Dot Gobbler, Mr. Computer Products, C64 *''Drelbs, Synapse, Atari 8-bit, C64 *Felix and the Fruit Monsters, Micro Power, Acorn Electron, BBC Micro *Getaway!,http://www.atariarchives.org/APX/showinfo.php?cat=20195 APX, Atari 8-bit *''Ghost Hunt, PSS, ZX Spectrum *''Ghost's Revenge'', Micromania, ZX Spectrum *''Gnasher'', R&R Software, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 16/Plus/4 *''Gobble A Ghost'', CDS Microsystems, ZX Spectrum *''Guzzler, Tehkan, Arcade *Hover Bovver, Llamasoft, C64, Atari 8-bit *Jawbreaker II, On-Line Systems, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, others *Jr. Pac-Man, Bally Midway, Arcade *Marvin's Maze, SNK, Arcade *''Maze Chase'', Hewson, ZX Spectrum *''Maze Man'', Creative Equipment, C64 *''Monster Munch, Atlantis, C64 *''Mouser, IBM, IBM PCjr *''Munch Man 64'', Solar Software, C64 * Pacar, Sega, Arcade * Pacmania, Mr. Chip, VIC-20, C64 *''Pac Rabbit'', International Publishing & Software, ZX81 *''Plaque Man'', HCS, Atari 8-bit, C64 *''Power Blaster'', Romik, VIC-20 *''Preppie! II, Adventure International, Atari 8-bit *''Rubbish Monster, Data Becker, C64 *''Scooby Doo's Maze Chase'', Mattel, Intellivision *''Scrambled Egg'', Technos, Arcade *''Trashman'', Creative, C64 *''Traxx, Quicksilva, VIC-20, ZX Spectrum *''Van-Van Car, Karateco, Arcade *''Zappy Zooks'', Romik, C64 1984 *''Devil World, Nintendo, NES *''Ms. Maze, Tom Mix, Tandy Color Computer *''Munch Mania'', Mastertronic, C64 *''Pirate Ship Higemaru, Capcom, Arcade *''Spatter'', Sega, Arcade *''Spriteman 64'', Interceptor, C64 *''Squirm'', Mastertronic, C64 *''Zulu'', Silverbird, C64 1985 *''Floppy-Eater!, ''Floppy Magazine 64, C64 *''I'm Sorry, Sega, Arcade *''Oh Shit!, Aackosoft, MSX *''Taxicab Hill'', Antic Software, Atari 8-bit 1987 *''3D Dotty, Blue Ribbon, BBC Micro *''Classic Muncher, Bubble Bus, Amstrad CPC *''Cruncher Factory'', Kingsoft, Amiga *''Fantasy Zone: The Maze, Sega, Arcade *Fast Food, Codemasters, C64, ZX Spectrum, others *''Gobbler's Revenge, Commodore Magazine, C64 *''Pac-Mania, Namco, Arcade '''1988' *''Knicker-Bockers'', StarSoft, Atari 8-bit *''Mad Mix'', Topo Soft, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Atari ST, others *''Snowplow'', ANALOG Computing, Atari 8-bit *''Yuu Maze'', Taito, Famicom Disk System 1989 *''Maze Mania'', Hewson, ZX Spectrum, C64, Amstrad CPC *''Maze of Flott'', Taito, Arcade 1990 *''Hacman II'', freeware, Atari ST *''Marty's Nightmare'', CoCoPro, Tandy Color Computer 3 *''Perplexity, Superior, BBC Micro, Acorn Electron *Trog, Midway, Arcade '''1991' *''Jungle Jim'', Energize, Amiga, Atari ST 1992 *''GobMan'', Shareware, MS-DOS 1993 *''CD-Man'',Download page for CD-Man, on DOS Games Archive, with screenshots Creative Dimensions, MS-DOS *''Mean Arenas'', Nite Time, Amiga *''Tinkle Pit, Namco, Arcade '''1995' *''Go! Go! Mile Smile, Funki, Arcade 1996 *''Bubble Trouble, Ambrosia, Mac *Pac-Man Arrangement, Namco, Arcade '''1998' *''3D Maze Man, eGames, Windows '''2006' *''Pac the Man X'', McSebi, OS X 2010 *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX, Namco, Xbox 360, PS3, Windows }} Grid capture games In grid capture games, also called line coloring games, the maze consists of lines, and the goal is to capture rectangular areas by traversing their perimeters. The gameplay is not fundamentally different than ''Pac-Man (players still have to navigate the entire maze to complete a level) but enough games have used the grid motif that it is a distinct style. One unique element is that it is possible to capture multiple rectangles simultaneously, usually for extra points. Amidar established the model for this subgenre. Wizardsoft, C64 *''Demolition Herby'', Telesys, Atari 2600 *''Jeepers Creepers'', Quality, Atari 8-bit *''Jolly Jogger'', Taito, Arcade *''Macho Mouse'', Techstar, Arcade *''Radar Zone'' / Out Line, Century, Arcade *''Pepper II, Exidy, Arcade *''Time Runner, Funsoft, TRS-80 *''Triple Punch, KKI, Arcade '''1983' *''Colour Clash'', Romnik, ZX Spectrum *''Cuthbert Goes Walkabout, Microdeal, Dragon 32/64, CoCo, C64, Atari 8-bit *''Kid Grid, Tronix, C64 *''Potty Painter in the Jungle'', Rabbit, C64 *''Rollin'', Atlantis, C64 *''Spiderdroid, Froggo, Atari 2600 *''Super Gridder, Terminal, C64 1984 *''Crazy Tracer'', Acornsoft, Acorn Electron, BBC Micro *''Oh Mummy, Gem, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum *''Pesky Painter, Supersoft, C64 *''Rollo And The Brush Bros, Windmill, MS-DOS '''1986' *''Gapper'', freeware, MS-DOS *''Panel Panic'', Aackosoft, MSX 1999 *''Live Wire!'', SCI, PlayStation }} References Category:Maze games Maze games